Storage systems are often configured to include multiple storage tiers, with different ones of the tiers providing different levels of input-output (IO) performance or other characteristics. In such systems, data may be moved from one tier to another within a given storage system based on access frequency of the data or other factors. One or more of such storage tiers may comprise solid state drives (SSDs) which are illustratively implemented using non-volatile memory such as flash memory.